


i'll take more love than i'm allowed

by only_because3



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (if you squint), Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Finger Sucking, Multi, Penetration, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, straight up smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_because3/pseuds/only_because3
Summary: Lena kisses James first and then glances at Kara with an arched brow in question. They're so in sync now that all Kara has to do is nod before Lena tightens her grip on Kara’s hand, lowering to her knees. Kara kisses away the lipstick Lena left on James, ignoring the fact that her own face is probably a red mess itself, before moving to whisper in his ear. “Keep taking pictures.” She bites at his earlobe, hand coming to his waist where she digs her nails in. “If you can, anyway.”





	i'll take more love than i'm allowed

**Author's Note:**

> God, what year is it? I don't think I've managed to update twice in one month since I was in high school! Anyway, this is just straight up porn. Thanks to my lovely wife and Sarah for reading it over for me. You can also blame Az for how soft the ending is. Enjoy!

Kara is  _ smart _ . On Krypton she was near genius level and on Earth she knows she’s smarter than the average human. It’s not bragging to say this, it’s just a simple fact. She can learn languages in a  _ day _ and she knows more about science than this planet has even discovered.

Which is why she doesn’t understand why she can’t cook.

She’s followed along to the how to video, made extra sure by rewinding a particularly challenging step a hundred or so times. As far as she can tell, she’s doing everything exactly as she should. Yet there’s flour everywhere, grease staining her shirt, and what was supposed to turn into pot stickers are torn blobs of chicken and dough, which happens to be both burnt  _ and _ undercooked.

Kara turns off the burner and considers cleaning up the mess she’s made of her kitchen.

She chooses instead to throw down her dish rag (pointedly tries not to think of it as literally throwing in the towel) and take a long shower. It’s movie night and she can’t sit around smelling like oil.

Her shirt is over her head by the time she thinks to open a window to let the apartment air out but she settles on putting that off too in favor of a shower, instead shucking off her pants as she heads to the bathroom.

\--

The smell hits James as soon as he opens the door. It’s a mixture of cabbage, an odor James can’t stand regardless if it’s cooked well or not, and burnt grease. There’s something else mixing in the air but he can’t quite place it, just settles on the fact that it’s certainly not helping the smell. A glance over to the island confirms his suspicions. Kara was attempting to cook. Again.

He shoots off a quick text to Lena (‘We will definitely need take out for movie night.’ He adds a picture of the state of the kitchen too for good measure) and thinks to alert Kara to his presence before realizing she likely already knows he’s here. Choosing instead to tackle clean up, James unbuttons his cuffs and rolls his sleeves up to his elbows. He takes the trash can with him as he rounds the island, sliding all the excess flour, dough, and potsticker stuffing straight into the garbage before turning to the counter and dumping what he thinks is supposed to be the finished product.

The shower turns off as he’s squirting some soap into the frying pan. “Am I running late or are you early,” Kara calls from the bathroom.

“Early,” James yells back. He turns the water on hot and waits for steam to show before letting the pan catch it. Just when it’s about to overflow, he turns the water off. Based on the burnt gunk on the bottom of the pan, it’ll need at least an overnight soak.

Kara pads out from her room, towel drying her hair in what he thinks is a ridiculous effort to not leave behind a trail of water. Ridiculous only because Kara is wearing nothing but a wide, beautiful grin. She notices what he’s done with the kitchen and her whole face softens. “You didn’t have to clean up.” She crosses the short distance between them and rises to her tiptoes to give him a peck without getting his clothes wet.

“I know I didn’t  _ have _ to.” He wraps his arms around her waist, bringing her flush against him but carefully avoids touching her clean skin with his still dirty hands. Kara sighs and lets herself melt against him. She nuzzles at his jaw before she lets her towel fall to the floor, using her now free hands to tug at his collar.

“Thank you,” she murmurs.

He nods just a little before slotting their lips together. It was the next obvious step, the one Kara was leading them to, but her breath still hitches in her throat and her grip on his shirt tightens. Her tongue licks at his bottom lip before she bites at it softly. They just saw each other yesterday but somehow it feels longer and the way she’s kissing him makes it feel like it’s been months. When they finally part, James keeps his forehead against hers. “One hell of a hello you’ve got there,” he teases and her grin grows, a shine to her eyes as she shrugs with one shoulder.

“I missed you,” she says simply. Kara’s nose wrinkles. “We’ve got to get some windows open.”

James chuckles, nodding. With another quick kiss they part, Kara turning to the walls of windows that surround them. He turns back to the sink to wash his hands, thinks to ask Kara if she’s okay with opening them when she’s still walking around naked. He turns around, wiping his hands on his shirt and the words die in his throat.

Kara’s stretching to open one of the higher windows, the sun illuminating the smooth expanse of her body. She’s all lines, a gentles softness giving way to hard outlines of muscles. It brings to mind comparisons to goddesses, the utter strength and femininity of Kara’s form leaving James with an overwhelming need to grab his camera. He manages to tell her to stop and he lets out a small sigh of relief when Kara simply stills, keeping the exact position. Quickly, he grabs his camera from the bag by the door, fixing the settings to accommodate the natural light. He returns to where he stood before and lifts the camera to his face.

So used to these notions of his now, Kara gives him time to take a few shots before changing her pose slightly. Her chin lifts as she relishes in the sun seeping into her, eyes closing and a look of complete content sweeping over her. He moves around a little bit, finds himself playing with the shadows the sun creates. He’s not done with a certain angle when Kara’s head turns, looking for a second directly at him, the stoic expression on her face shifting to beam towards the door.

\--

Lena hums at the sight that greets her. “Is this why the potstickers were ruined?”

Kara’s face, which was bright and smiling when Lena first stepped in transforms into a look of utter annoyance. James laughs from behind his camera. “No, that happened before I got here.”

Lena piles her coat and purse on top of James’ belongings, thinks to toe off her heels before deciding to leave them on. Lena hums as she saunters over to where James is crouched down with his camera still in front of his face. She presses her knees together and squats down so she can press a kiss along his jaw. Lena intends to rub away the mark her lipstick has left but James turns before she can, one hand coming to her thighs to steady himself as he meets her for a proper kiss. A small sigh escapes her lips when they pull apart and she looks up at him through her lashes. “Shall I join in?”

“Yes, please,” Kara says before James can answer. The two share a short laugh before Lena stands straight, fingers going to the buttons of her shirt until James stops her. 

She looks down, confusion coloring her face until James stands up too. He reaches around and unhooks her necklace, keeping it around his wrist as he goes to adjust her collar and unbuttons only the first button she has done. He gives her a once over with a grin and a short nod. Her lips twist into an amused smirk as she turn to walk towards Kara, making sure her hips sway just a little extra for the benefit of everyone else in the room. It makes James laugh though the sound is a little deeper than it normally is and Lena finds that Kara is already looking at her with dark eyes. A shiver runs through Lena. She finds herself licking her lips, watching Kara track the movement as Lena situates herself against the windows. 

It's been so long now that Lena likes to think she and Kara have learned to gauge what James is looking for at certain times. With her back against the windows and the open window shedding light past her and onto Kara, Lena is left in shadow. It's a stark contrast between the two of them: Lena clothed and in the dark, Kara nude and bathed in light. They're standing at nearly the same height due to Lena’s heels and Kara uses it to her advantage, letting her forehead fall to Lena’s temple, drying blonde hair pulled over her shoulder and catching in the fabric of Lena’s shirt. Kara lets an arm possessively cross Lena’s chest and Lena lets her hand grip Kara’s forearm. She stands tall while Kara arranges herself a little, elongating her body the best she can while making it still look natural, to keep Kara herself in the light. Lena just focuses on James, leveling his camera with a look she usually reserves for board rooms. 

James has told her before it's her Luthor look (something that doesn't carry the malice or mixed feelings that it once did), a look that has brought people to their knees. It's at once frightening and arousing, the perfect thing to play off Kara’s soft grin and closed eyes. 

He murmurs something under his breath that she can't hear but Kara’s smile stretches and laughter bubbles in her throat before she nips at Lena’s jaw. Lena’s sure she can see the outline of James growing hard beneath his slacks but she can't dwell on it for long because Kara’s fingers tilt Lena’s head in her direction. Kara barely gives James five seconds of them staring at one another so close before diving in, pulling Lena flush against her chest, lips rough against Lena’s in what feels like a desperate rush. Lena’s hands fist in blonde hair, pulling until Kara’s forced to break the kiss, though Lena keeps Kara’s bottom lip between her teeth for as long as she can. Kara releases a strangled moan, chest heaving against Lena’s. Kara’s hands scramble for a short moment, just until they can grip either side of Lena’s shirt, and then pull until the buttons pop.

Lena scowls as she releases her grip on Kara’s hair. “Damn it, I liked this shirt,” she says and Kara just laughs again, fitting their breasts against each other's. Kara’s nipples are hard against hers and Lena tries to remain irritated but instead she melts into Kara, shrugging out of her ripped up shirt before wrapping her arms around Kara’s waist. She can still hear the camera shutter clicking from around the room and Lena nuzzles Kara’s nose with her own before saying, “I think it's time James joins, don't you?”

\--

Kara can feel the wicked tint her smile gains and she takes Lena’s hand in hers gently. In tandem, they cross the room to where James stands and Kara basks in the way his heart beats faster, the way his breathing comes a little heavier.

Lena kisses James first and then glances at Kara with an arched brow in question. They're so in sync now that all Kara has to do is nod before Lena tightens her grip on Kara’s hand, lowering to her knees. Kara kisses away the lipstick Lena left on James, ignoring the fact that her own face is probably a red mess itself, before moving to whisper in his ear. “Keep taking pictures.” She bites at his earlobe, hand coming to his waist where she digs her nails in. “If you can, anyway.”

“Jesus, Kara.” Lena clears her throat from between them, looking up as her hand is unzipping James’ slacks. Kara laughs but James softens, free hand coming to palm Lena’s cheek. “You drive me crazy too, Lena.”

Lena hums, takes James’ thumb in her mouth, sucking briefly. “I know,” she mutters, tugging at his boxers. “I know what having Lena Luthor on her knees must do for you.” James bucks into Lena’s hand where she palms him, his heart thumping wildly now and Kara can feel herself grow wetter at the statement, the sultry way Lena let the words fall from her lips. James manages to mutter a “fuck” through his groan and Kara sighs, aroused at the way Lena quirks an eyebrow up at them.

Lena fists James’ cock once his boxers are out of the way and Kara finds herself moving behind Lena. She works to find the intricate pin that is holding Lena’s hair up, pulls it loose just as Lena leans forward to take James in her mouth. James, thankfully, has his camera raised, captures the moment Lena’s long, dark strands fall over her shoulders, the moment his cock meets Lena’s tongue, laid flat out of her mouth.

Kara scratches at Lena’s scalp, eyes focused on the way James’ cock disappears past Lena’s red lips, the way Lena’s tongue swirls around it, the way her grip tightens minutely around the length of his cock that her mouth can't accommodate. Lena rounds her lips, sucks as she pulls back just a little and brings a hand up, presents it to Kara with her palm flat. Kara knows Lena’s asking for spit so that she doesn't have to stop blowing James and normally Kara would indulge her. Instead, she takes Lena’s hand and guides it to her cunt, moving her fingers atop of Lena’s to slip between her folds. The moans from James and Lena reverberate in her chest, the symphony they create along with the camera’s shutter making Kara drip even more into Lena’s palm.

Lena dips two fingers inside her, shallow, just enough to make Kara want to chase the feeling before she pulls out. She can see Lena smirk around James and when she catches Lena's eyes, they're sparkling with mirth. “Tease,” Kara murmurs, twisting Lena’s hair between her fingers and pulling sharply. Lena’s eyes flutter shut with another groan so Kara decides to keep the pressure, not enough to inhibit Lena’s movement but enough that each bob of Lena’s head will be accompanied by the slightest tug. 

Lena wraps her wet hand around James, returning in earnest to the task at hand. Her hand glides easy now along his cock and Lena, every move so elegant, twists her wrist as she pumps James, taking her hand to the base of his cock when her mouth suckles at the head. James can't stop his hips from shallowly thrusting forward but Kara can tell he's making a real effort not to and she smiles, perhaps a bit too sweet for the moment, at the consideration he takes. It's valiant, really, and Kara finds herself glancing down at Lena who has already moved her other hand between James’ thighs. Kara hums, slides against James’ side, careful not to jostle the camera, even though James has already begun to shake and Lena’s moving faster now that any picture James is getting has to be blurred. “Better hold on, hot shot,” she says with an airy laugh. 

\--

Kara takes the camera from him just as Lena cups his balls, index finger sliding back to rub firmly at the space just before his asshole. “Shit,” he groans, thrusting harder than he intended into Lena’s mouth. She gags softly and when he looks down tears have started to gather in the corners of her eyes but she keeps her rhythm, taking him into her mouth a little further. Lena begins to massage his balls while Kara takes a few steps away, continuously snapping photos as she moves. She never stays in one place very long, at least he doesn't think so. He's too distracted by this thing Lena is doing with her tongue in tandem with gentle squeezes of her hands. 

He can feel his whole body start to tense, his breaths coming harder and more ragged as he watches Lena watch him while she sucks him off. Her makeup hasn't even begun to run, her hair still loose and somehow laying perfect around her face despite how carelessly Kara let it fall. Her tongue peeks out from her mouth every so often as she laves at the swollen head of his cock and she looks at him with such lust, such control, that he doesn't understand how he's managed to last this long. Her own breathing is loud through her nose and she lets her teeth drag against him just enough that he can feel his balls start to tighten.

“Le-” he starts but she's already pulling off him, thick strings of saliva linking her mouth to his dick. Her hand strokes him fully, faster than she had been before, never once taking her eyes off his. Her mouth is red, swollen, and then Kara is kneeling down beside her, cheerful smile on her face a contrast to Lena’s messy smirk.

“James,” Lena rasps, finger rubbing  _ that _ spot in firmer circles. “Cum on me so Kara can get you hard again.”

Never able to deny either of them, James only lasts another stroke, another good squeeze, before he's coming, thick spurts landing on Lena’s chin, Lena’s neck, Lena’s still bra covered chest. The girls are both practically vibrating in delight but Lena makes sure to stroke him until he has no more left to give, legs shaking at the exertion to keep himself standing. His breath is labored, chest heaving with each breath he takes, and Lena rubs at his hip, his thigh, in time with her own steady breathing in an effort to get him back down to normal. How she expects him to do that he doesn't know because she's looking up at him with the softest face, wearing his cum with such grace, like it's an actual piece of jewelry she put on this morning. And then there’s Kara, beaming between the both of them, one hand massaging Lena’s thigh, the other skating between her own legs. Lena finally releases him, head dipping for one more kitten lick to get the cum that hasn't been caught by her fingers. Lena turns to offer the hand to Kara but instead of cleaning it off, Kara shoves his camera to Lena’s chest and shuffles forward to take James’ soft cock into her mouth.

He's not entirely sure how he's still alive.

Kara’s head moves slowly, easing him back into the feeling of a warm, wet mouth around him, blood starting to rush towards his cock with each stroke. His head tips back as he tries to steady himself and when he looks back down he sees Lena wiping her hand down the length of Kara’s torso between her breasts. His camera has found a safe place in Lena’s clean hand and he spends a second being thankful for that. It's all he can spare, that quick second, because then Kara’s taking him deeper in her mouth, nose coming just short of his pelvis. 

He hears Lena’s breath catch in her throat and he watches her study Kara with hooded eyes before Lena’s putting his camera to the side. She practically drapes herself along Kara’s side, hands moving to caress and tease Kara’s breasts before leaning in to mouth at Kara’s throat when Kara swallows around him.

James inhales sharply, fingers threading to Kara’s hair to get her to look at him. Her eyes, and Lena’s on his, he manages a shaky laugh as he takes a slight step back. “I need a minute,” he says. “You're gonna kill me if we keep going.”

Lena smirks, leaning back on her calves, elbow propped on Kara’s shoulder. Kara pouts but still pulls off him with a pop. She turns to Lena. “Since it's  _ your  _ fault he's tapping out,” she drawls, turning and planting her hands on either side of Lena, “I think it's only fair you let me put my mouth on you.”

It's Lena who laughs now. “If you insist,” Lena says with a playful roll of her eyes. Kara rises minutely, just enough to get Lena to lean back a little more. Teasing, Kara lets her lips ghost over Lena’s, nose barely brushing against the woman’s beneath her. James finds himself using the moment to shuck his pants and shirt, a smile stretching his lips when he notices it doesn't distract them. By the time Lena’s breath is starting to come a little more uneven, he already has his camera in hand and positioned himself in a spot close enough to the girls that they could still feel him close, but far enough to give them space.

Kara retreats with a soft giggle when Lena finally tries to get Kara to kiss her, to touch her, and the picture he snaps is of just that, Kara’s bright, playful face and Lena’s slightly irritated one. Kara ducks her head, licks a long line from Lena’s collarbone to under her jaw, following the incomplete and jagged line of his drying cum. Lena’s chest rises and falls heavily, unsteady as Kara repeats the action, starting a little lower each time until her tongue is following the curves of Lena’s breasts. He watches, photographs, Kara scrape her teeth over Lena’s skin and catch the delicate lacing of Lena’s bra. She pulls until the soft cup is gathered beneath the weight of Lena’s breast, until Lena’s hard nipple is free for Kara’s taking. She wastes no time wrapping her lips around the dusty pink nipple. A relieved sort of sigh falls from Lena’s mouth and Lena’s hand comes to tangle in Kara’s hair once more. 

He notices Kara’s hands before Lena does. With no one directly stimulating him anymore, James has a clearer mind, can guess what it is Kara’s trying to do. No longer at Lena’s waist or chest, Kara’s hands grip at Lena’s thighs. He can see the restraint Kara is exhibiting in the tight muscles of her arms, the way her fingers flex every so often when she thinks she may be grabbing too tight. Lena’s skirt is keeping Kara from what she wants and if neither of them find the strength to stop momentarily, Lena’s skirt will be ruined. It's happened too many times before, nearly each time followed by a lecture from Lena, and so he snaps one more shot (Kara’s fingertips pressing hard into the fabric of Lena’s skirt, nearly clawing, the bottom of her face visible as it bruises the skin of Lena’s breast) before putting his hand on Kara’s.

“Lena,” he says when Kara finally stops. “Take off your skirt before she rips it.”

Kara sits up, shoulders hunching a little. “Thank you.” Her cheeks are flushed as she looks over at him with sincere eyes. “I'd hate to get another talking to.” Lena lets out a huff of indignation but James just smiles and accepts a kiss from Kara’s red lips. She stays close to his side as they watch Lena reach behind her, dragging the zipper open before pulling down the pencil skirt with a wiggle of her hips. He takes a few more pictures, Kara smiling dopily when he shows her the shots. “I love that one,” Kara hums. Light floods in from behind Lena and highlights the slope of her waist and hips. Her skirt is low enough that it exposes Lena’s neatly kept thatch of curls and the bottoms of her breasts, one exposed and the other silk covered in lace, make out the top of the frame. 

Lena kicks the skirt to the side and then kicks off her heels too, leaving her standing in front of them in nothing but her bra. Kara sighs at the same time he does causing Lena to shake her head with an almost bashful smile. “Well,” she murmurs, takes two small steps until she's close enough for both of them to reach out and touch. Kara doesn't hesitate, skates her hand up the pale thigh in front of her, gives a tiny but firm tap to the inside of the pliant flesh so that Lena stands with her legs a little wider apart. There’s a hitch in Kara’s breathing, a small, needy groan following, and he finds himself grabbing onto Lena’s hip because he can't not touch her when he sees the thick strings of arousal suspended between her spread thighs. Lena pushes into his touch as her hands come to run over their scalps. “How do you want me?”

\--

Kara turns and gives James a look that has proven to yield truly filthy things for Lena. She watches James smirk. “Can I get a few shots first?” Kara nods and Lena can't help but wonder what’s coming after as she stands still so that James can document the mess between her legs. Kara inches closer, nose nuzzling her belly, and the breath against her skin has Lena breaking out into goosebumps. There's a small kitten lick just above her coarse curls and then Kara is urging her legs a little further apart. It’s awkward and Lena would worry about falling but she knows that Kara nor James would let that happen. Still, it's not a preferable position for her and she's about to voice a complaint when Kara dips down and licks away the cum connecting her thighs. Lena lets out a gasp as James murmurs, “Perfect.” It's only then that Lena notices, belatedly, that he moved behind her, the camera still shuttering rapidly. 

Lena thinks to look at him but then Kara is looking up at her, face already shiny. “You taste so good.” It's hardly the first time Kara has told her that but it still makes her a little weak in the knees. Kara holds on to Lena’s hips firmly and fits her chin between Lena’s legs as her tongue teases open her folds. Lena finds her upper body sagging, the tension of the day finding a new home low in her belly, twisted into something infinitely more welcome than the stress Lena had been carrying. Her hand tightens in blonde locks as Kara begins her warm, velvety exploration of Lena’s cunt and Lena does her best to keep her balance. 

A heavy hand falls to her hip just before James slides his body up against hers, cock already half hard between them. He guides her gently, urges her to use him as support and Lena finds herself sighing, free hand coming to hold on to James’ forearm when he wraps it around her waist. Kara urges her leg open a little wider, takes advantage of Lena’s new stability to inch it higher too. James takes the hint and the hand at her hip finds purchase beneath her knee when Lena raises her leg. 

Kara wastes no time, mouth and curious tongue taking in more of Lena than she was able to before. Kara fits her whole mouth over Lena’s cunt, suckling and teasing her folds, one hand pressing firm over Lena’s pelvis. When Kara pulls back, looking at Lena’s cunt in a lustful daze, Lena can see her own cum thick on Kara’s face. The sight is enough to spread her leg even further out and Kara takes advantage of it, easily dipping her tongue into Lena’s entrance, nose nudging Lena’s clit deliciously as Kara laps at the steady stream of wetness. Knowing James is there, holding her steady, Lena lets her hips chase Kara’s movements, tries to get Kara’s face more firmly against her cunt. She thinks she can hear a muffled laugh but it's hard to tell with James breathing hard in her ear, her own heart beating wildly. There's a firm drag of Kara’s tongue over her clit at the same time James’ hand starts stroking at the side of her breast, fingers feather light, a stark contrast to the earnest way Kara eats her out. 

James follows imaginary vines over the swell of her breasts until his fingers find her exposed nipple. Taking the bud between two fingers, he twists, right as Kara starts sucking at her clit. Lena gasps, body rolling against James, simultaneously trying to push her lovers closer and pull away from the overwhelming stimulation. Prayers and praise die in her throat, turn into heady moans and whines and pants. Kara is relentless in her pleasure, tongue flicking over and over Lena’s clit while she sucks harder at the firm bud. Lena can feel herself aching, clenching tighter and tighter around nothing, finds herself nearly going mad at the feeling of Kara’s chin rubbing at her entrance, adding just enough pressure to create a delicious tease.

James’ hand abandons her breast, trails down her belly until he reaches the coarse curls between her legs, digs his fingers in and pulls her skin taut. She yelps, Kara’s ministrations heightening to the point that it borders on painful. James presses her hips into his, cock hard between her ass, and Lena ruts against it the best she can. It's hard, pinned to James’ body and Kara still devouring her cunt, but Lena manages just a little before Kara releases her. Lena looks down, curses already on her tongue, when James cups her, two fingers fitting inside her with a wondrous stretch. She sinks onto them, head thrown back to James’ chest until Kara claws into her thighs. 

Kara looks up at her, face even more shiny, and before Lena can process the loss of James’ fingers inside her, they're slipping into Kara’s waiting mouth. “Fuck,” Lena chokes out. Kara’s tongue splits between James’ fingers as he pulls them out, Lena’s cum and Kara’s spit dripping out of Kara’s mouth. The leg she has bent sags for a moment, James bringing his hand up to fist in Lena’s hair, before Kara pushes it up, holding her leg in place as she laps broadly along the length of Lena's cunt. James’ wet fingers return to her breast, slick fingers fondling her with ease, her nipple pebbling harder, the other straining under the fabric of her bra. Pulling her hair to the side, James opens Lena's neck up for the taking, teeth and lips and tongue running along the thick, corded vein prominent on her neck.

She starts to shake, the feeling of being touched everywhere boiling low in her belly. It intensifies with Kara slipping three fingers into her cunt, tongue settling into a rhythm that has Lena moaning more than she has before. Kara curls her fingers, fucks into her with a slow, rough, pace just as James sucks at the spot below Lena’s ear. Her orgasm bursts through her, cumming with a drawn out shout as her whole body quakes against her lovers’ soft petting. James peppers her with kisses along her neck, her cheek, her temple when he finally releases his grip on her hair. Kara keeps her fingers stilled inside Lena, licks everywhere but the still buzzing parts of Lena’s cunt, the hand at her thigh stroking her softly. 

Lena finds herself unable to do anything but collapse against James. The hand at her breast comes to rest over her sternum and James silently urges her to match his breathing. She tries her best but then Kara murmurs, “I'm pulling out, sweetheart,” and the slow loss of no longer being full has her breath hitching once more. 

There’s a distinct sound, a distinct feeling really, of liquid leaving her body and hitting the floor. Both she and James look down to see Kara marveling at her arm before looking at the floor too. While Lena’s not sure she’d call what's beneath her a puddle, there's a decent amount of… well, of cum beneath her, and a certifiable amount running down Kara’s arm. Kara grins up at them. “This is so cool.”

James releases something between a scoff and a laugh while Lena can only manage to roll her eyes. “I guess I won't be apologizing for the mess then,” Lena says, tapping at the hand still holding her leg up. Kara sets it down gently, kissing the inside of her knee, and after a moment of trying to stand up straight, Lena deems her sea legs completely unusable for the time being. She leans up and nuzzles James’ chin. “I need to sit.” Kara wipes her arm along her torso as James picks Lena up carefully, setting her down on one end of the couch. Lena wrinkles her nose just as she notices Kara doing the same. “I'll have the cushions cleaned, darling, since James doesn't seem to care about that.”

He shrugs a shoulder and drops down on the other side of the couch. “It's not like we haven't made a mess on this thing before.” 

Fingers comb through her hair lightly and when Lena looks up, Kara is smiling down at her softly, James’ camera in her free hand. Lena stretches her arm around Kara’s hips to bring her closer and that's all the direction Kara needs before she's bending to meet Lena's lips. Kara sighs against her and Lena takes the opportunity to pull Kara’s bottom lip between hers, nibbling at it a little rougher than she would with James, just to make sure Kara can feel it. She licks her tongue into Kara’s mouth before pulling away, Kara chasing the action before catching herself. “Tease,” Kara breathes out and Lena finds herself chuckling.

“A tease wouldn't present you with such an opportunity,” Lena drawls. She looks to James, dipping her head in his direction.

With one arm thrown across the back of the couch and the other on the armrest, James sits nude with an easy smile stretching his cheeks, hooded eyes on them and cock standing hard between his legs. “Ready for your turn,” he asks softly and Lena marvels at how equally shy and lusty Kara’s smile can look. 

Kara hands Lena the camera and Lena gives Kara’s hip a tight squeeze before pushing her towards James. 

Given that Lena’s legs are still folded, her muscles still too shakey for her to outstretch them, James has enough room to scoot over a little, making space for Kara’s legs to bracket his hips. Kara doesn't settle against James quite yet and Lena brings the camera up to her face, trying her best to make sure she’s steady before pressing the shutter release. She captures Kara pushing her hair over her shoulders, captures James rubbing his thumb along Kara’s hip bone. She documents every second of it, not wanting to miss the tiny ways her lovers tend to one another.

James sucks two fingers into his mouth and Lena doesn't miss the way Kara’s eyes follow the motion, the way her stomach tightens at the sight of it. When those fingers travel between Kara’s spread legs, James’ cock twitches and Kara’s mouth drops open to release the breathiest of sighs, hips dropping a little to take more of James’ fingers. With each shallow thrust, Kara moans, one hand coming to wrap around the back of James’ neck, the other holding his forearm steady, fingers brushing across the protruding veins. 

It's been months now but Lena still finds herself occasionally entranced at how well they move against each other, how in tune with one another James and Kara are. The time they've spent together before Lena is so evident in moments like this and Lena feels nothing but sheer delight that she gets to witness it.

\--

“James,” Kara whines after a particularly rough thrust that does nothing more than tease what's to come.

A chuckle rumbles in his throat but he strokes at the small of her back with a gentle, “Alright, alright, baby girl.” He pulls his fingers out, uses those to stroke his cock. She's wet, wet enough that it'll be no problem taking him, but still she licks a broad stripe along her own hand and wraps it around his cock. James exhales sharply through his nose as she pumps him once, twice, hand moving fluidly against him. She lines his cock up to her cunt, easing down on him, and  _ oh  _ the stretch is something she’ll never get tired of. Her shoulders instantly relax, her head lolling back as she gets seated in James’ lap. 

“You two,” Lena breathes out, voice full of wonder, from behind the camera, “are so gorgeous together.”

Kara throws her a crooked, almost dopey grin before looking down at James, delighted to see him smiling back at her. Both of his hands drop to her hips but do nothing else, waiting for her to set the pace. She holds on to the back of his neck as she rises on her legs, toes curling at the slow drag of James' cock, then drops back down roughly, breasts bouncing as she does so. Each time she fucks herself on his cock, James holds her hips harder, fingers digging into her skin in a way that only serves to spur her on. It only takes a few more times before James’ hips are lifting to meet hers, finally fucking into her like she’s been wanting. 

A moan, more guttural than anything, tears from her throat, forehead dropping down to James’ when his hands slide to grip her ass. He takes the lead from her, moves her where he wants her, fucks her at an unforgiving pace that has Kara keening. She can feel every inch of him, can feel herself being split open in the most amazing way, feels herself dripping around his cock. He uses his hands to rock her on his lap, knows just the right angle so that her clit gets just enough friction to make her squeeze harder around him, to make her so tight that she can feel the throbbing of his cock in her pussy. 

“Fuck,” she pants and James takes the opportunity to bite at her lips. It's a messy kiss, all teeth and tongue, but Kara relishes it, loves how much they'd rather share these sloppy motions than be apart. James plants his feet on the floor and then starts fucking Kara harder, faster than he was able to do before. It's exactly what she needs, the constant, rhythmic pounding, and she finds herself unable to hold back. She meets each and every thrust, brings a hand between them to rub desperately at her clit. James’ pelvis and her thighs are wet with her cum and knowing that she's probably dripping down his balls is enough to have her press harder at her clit.

James gives her ass a strong, stinging slap and Kara gasps, her own tempo being thrown off in the most welcome way. Instead of going back to her ass, James brings both hands to her head, fingers knotting in her hair and thumbs rubbing at her cheeks. He pulls back enough so that they can look each other in the eyes, never once slowly his thrusts. “Come on, Kara,” he says, voice rough with sex and exertion. She whines but nods, lets James guide their foreheads together even though it's useless with how they’re fucking. He notices, of course, and then gently tells her to plant her feet.

It means they have to stop and she's so close that she almost doesn't listen to him, but then James slows down and Kara clambers as fast as she can to her feet, keeping her knees tucked close to his chest. She rocks down on him, new angle stimulating her clit with every thrust and reaching deeper than James did before. “Fuck me, James,” Kara moans, nearly begs. He smiles,  _ grins _ with that beautiful smile of his, gives her a shadow of a nod before he fucks up into her, fervid thrusts leaving Kara helpless to meet his tempo. 

A litany of curses are breathed against James’ lips and if Kara focused on something other than the feeling of James’ cock filling her up, she could probably hear Lena’s light, amused laughter. But Kara’s not focused, can't process anything that isn't James gently stroking her cheeks, James holding her gaze as their foreheads meet once more, James fucking her  _ so good _ . “James, baby,” Kara babbles, her legs starting to tremble and her cunt clenching so hard around James’ cock that he has to work a little harder to bury himself in her completely. 

One hand trails down her neck, her collarbone, until it reaches her chest and he palms her breast roughly, fingers digging and gripping and twisting at the supple flesh. A long, garbled moan lets loose from her lips and Kara can feel herself going red in the face she's so, so close. Her own hand finds her clit again, eyes drifting shut so she can focus on the building pressure in her cunt. Her movements are unsteady and novice like, her usual finesse gone in favor of getting herself to the precipice faster. “Kara,” James says and it brings Kara back to him. She must look pitiful, so overwhelmed with how very close she is to getting off that she thinks she may be near tears. But James just nods the best he can, his own breathing labored, his hips jerking without a steady rhythm now. “You got it, Kara. I'm right here.”

It takes two more sloppy but rough thrusts before James is spilling inside her and Kara lets her knees fall back to the cushions, using the movement to give herself one final thrust. The feeling of James’ cock pulsating with release is enough to push Kara over the edge too, cunt clamping down around James. Her fingers get caught between their bodies and she presses her fingertips firmly against her cunt in an effort to draw out her orgasm, her thighs clenching around James’ hips so tight that she's worried momentarily that she could be hurting him. It's fleeting though, because James is kissing her then, slow and precise and Kara still can't breathe very well but it's okay because James is here, inside her, around her, taking care to bring her down gently.

She's not sure how long Lena waits but Kara’s already buried her head in James’ neck before she feels Lena slide up next to them. She opens an eye to find Lena smiling at her, James’ arm that isn't wrapped around Kara pulling Lena in closer. Lena presses a small kiss to Kara’s cheek before rising just a little to meet James’ lips and Kara sighs happily at the sound of her lovers’ heartbeats skipping at the act.

Lena’s head finds James’ shoulder and Kara delights at how much closer they all are. James is running his fingers up and down her back, his other hand massaging at Lena’s scalp. His chest rises and falls, steady with each breath, and every so often he rests his cheek against Kara’s head before showing Lena the same attention. “I think we all got some really great shots today,” he says, low and light.

Kara grins while Lena scoffs. “I seem to recall hands being much too busy while  _ I  _ was getting off.”

“Didn't hear any complaining at the time,” James quips and Kara laughs boldly.

“Don't worry,” Kara says, taking Lena’s hand into her own. “James set it up to record before we went to town on you.”

James nods above them. “All we have to do is create stills.” He presses a kiss to Lena’s head and Kara thinks she can feel James twitch inside her. She clenches lightly, testing the waters, and lifts her head, amused, when James groans. “I have to  _ rest _ , Kara. I need liquids and food if we're going to keep going.”

Kara hums. “Foooood,” she whines. “I want Chinese.” Lena is already reaching for her phone and Kara settles back in against James’ chest.  “Lena, you’ll have to clean me up before the delivery gets here.” Lena looks over her shoulder, eyes dark and smirk dangerous, and James’ cock twitches inside Kara  _ again _ .

“Jesus, Kara,” he bemoans and Kara laughs again, biting at the underside of James’ jaw. Even with James soft inside her, Kara finds herself in no rush to move. She has James beneath her and Lena at her side, the warm afternoon sun blazing in through her windows. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr @idontneedtobeforgiven


End file.
